Xaviere Johnson
"Of course I'm right. I'm ALWAYS right." :: ''-Xaviere'' Information Name: 'Xaviere Johnson '''Age: '''16 '''Class: '''Summoner '''Species: '''Human, ever so slightly cyborg. Her eye has been corrupted and looks like the inner workings of a computer, she has a glitched out arm, and her brain is a super-computer. Her ''mind, on the other hand... '''Weapons: *'Bow and Arrow: '''Xaviere is incredibly skilled at archery, so much so that she has been known to use her bow as a method of sniping down rebels from afar. She can summon her weapon on it's own, or alongside a quiver of arrows at her waist. Her bow is a Long Bow, meaning that it has better usage from afar than close combat. *'Rain of Arrows: Alongside archery, Xaviere can also summon any given number of arrows into the air and manipulate how they move. This is particularly useful if she is unable to use her bow. She usually summons hundreds of arrows into the air, and aims them at one particular enemy instead of a group to ensure the person is definitely hit. Additionally, these arrows can have extra qualities such as set on fire, laced with Concoction X and other poisons, or explosive. *'Pyrokinesis: '''Xaviere has the ability to manipulate fire. She can create fireballs in her hands an throw them at enemies, or simply set people and things on fire. She can also set her entire body alight, a tactic that is useful if she is caught by Rebels. Xaviere is resistant to fire, it doesn' harm her, and she absorbs it which makes her fire attacks more powerful. Therefore, any fire-elemental Rebels must use other tactics on her as it makes her stronger. *'Intelligence: '''Xaviere is, quite literally, a genius. As a human, she was very clever and finished school early. As a Virus, these qualities were heightened to the point where her mind is a living supercomputer; she has full access to every part of her brain, unlike regular human beings. This means that Xaviere can access memories that her past self had forgotten, as they are still in the Hippocampus part of the brain, and she can remember vast amounts of knowledge with her impeccable memory. She uses her knowledge to her advantage by memorizing each Rebel's weakness and exploiting it. She was also the creator of Concoction X, a chemical that paralyzes Rebels but has no effect on Viruses. '''Likes: *Shooting things. *Fire *Science *Being right *Tea and scones Dislikes: *When she has 'funny turns' in her mind *Being wrong *Losing *Having feelings Strengths: *Very precise archer *Very intelligent *Fast runner *Can jump high *Knows a lot about how things work Weaknesses: *Keeps switching back to her normal personality *Not very strong *Argumentative *Arrogant Personality Virus Self As a Virus, Xaviere is arrogant and cocky, and she considers herself the best archer and the smartest. She is very classy and acts like she is higher than all the rebels, apart from Takeshi who she considers her rival (although this is not reciprocated by Takeshi himself.) Xaviere likes to relax, with a good cup of tea and maybe some popcorn, and watch the battles instead of getting involved. She isn't ''lazy, ''she just likes to sit back and observe, as she has an observational and analytical personality. She often spends time in the Virus Lab in their base, as it is peaceful and quiet and she can mix chemicals to see what happens. Xaviere has a split personality. This is because, as a normal human, she had Bipolar disorder which caused her to change her mood very rapidly. She took medication for it. As a virus, her 'mad' self separated from her normal self, angry that she had been supressed for so long, and gave her two minds instead of one, the 'normal' mind being trapped in Limbo. Normal Self When Xaviere was a normal human, she was the opposite of her corrupted self. She was quiet, shy and kind to people, as well as having a secret crush on her best friend, Jared Rogers. Xaviere was a gamer, as well as a Trekkie and Sci Fi nerd. Switching Personalities Occasionally, Xaviere's hands or eyes will begin to twitch or shake, an indication that she is about to switch to her Normal self's mind. When she is Normal, she still has the appearance of her Virus self, but will have her old personality. She often apologises for everything she has done, and begs the Rebels to find a cure. She also tells people to warn Jared not to go near her, as her Virus self wants him dead. History Xaviere Johnson used to be a sweet girl. Smart, funny, but a bit shy. Her only friend was a boy named Jared Rogers, whom she secretly had a crush on. At the age of twelve she was diagnosed with bipolar disorder, meaning that she sometimes went through a 'manic' phase when she would become over-energetic, think quickly and become mad. But she took medication for it and surpressed her mad side. Her doctor suggested she took up a sport to help, and she chose archery. She is an incredibly precise archer, and it is also where she met Jared, who can also shoot. One day, Jared and Xaviere were sat in her house, watching television. An awkward encounter involving the two nearly kissing made Xaviere fluster and she got up to 'check her e-mails'. This is when she found the virus and, not knowing what it would do, clicked it. Inside her mind, the manic part of Xaviere took over, making her completely the opposite of her actual self. Jared barely got out of the house alive, and luckily nobody else was home since Xaviere set it on fire. Jared wants to help Xaviere but she won't let him because it's her manic side thinking and she doesn't want to be locked away again. 'Upgrade' Ability After Xaviere became an Assistant, Karma Horror installed an update to her Virus that gave her the ability Upgrade. This ability allows Xaviere to switch forms into a much more powerful being. She is a lot faster, stronger and a sharper shooter in this form, and her attacks deal a lot more damage. Furthermore, when Xaviere is in this form, she is not interrupted by her Normal self's mind. Trivia *Xaviere loves tea and scones. She frequently summons them. *She makes lots of references to internet memes and games a lot. *Xaviere is left handed. *She has glitchy markings on her left arm that light up when she uses poweful abilities. *She glares at Remilia Alstro a lot, as they used to be friends but when Remilia became a Rebel, Xaviere felt betrayed and hurt. *She wants to kill Jared Rogers for reasons unknown. *Xaviere is a pyromaniac - she is obsessed with fire and loves setting fire to things. This is not from her Normal self - it has manifested alongside her fire powers. *Xaviere considers Karako Gasai as one of her best friends, alongside Chorlite Shatter. She has the inkling that Chorlite is involved with Rebel Andrew Soble, but she isn't sure. *Xaviere and Ayazaka Seishin do not get along. Ayazaka calls her a nerd which irritates her. Category:Virus Category:Assisstant Category:non-canon Category:RPG